It's Her
by georgiegolightly
Summary: Shane's point of view of when he and Claire met... CHILDHOOD MEMORIES EDITION! READ CHILDHOOD MEMORIES BEFORE READING, OR SO HELP ME GOD...
1. Chapter 1:I'm Claire

**I know I said that MY CINDERELLA was the last Childhood Memories, but I couldn't help myself!! This is Shane's POV from Claire's first day at the Glass House(you know, when she had the black eye ;p) and essentially the first time he's seen her since the prom. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! =DDDDDD**

I'd just finished making up a pot of chili and was lounging on the couch with my headphones in my ears, on high, when the door opened and slammed closed. Eve was home for her break.

"Yo!" she yelled, "Roomies! We've got a live one!"

I rolled my eyes and turned the music up louder. Probably just some other noob wanting the room. Over rated.

"Yo! Shane, I smell the chili! Get the headphones out of your ears!" She knew me too well.

I heard her clunking boots stomp off into the kitchen, while quieter, meeker footsteps came closer.

A smaller, petite girl with short brown hair came into the room. She looked around a little and looked startled when she saw me.

My eyes met those big brown ones and I immediately recognized her.

Claire.

Claire Danvers.

She-She was here!

Wait, what was she doing here?

I thought she left!

WHAT THE HELL?!!?!?!?!?!??!

I quickly recovered myself, fighting the tears, and tried to look normal. She didn't know me. I wasn't supposed to know her.

She didn't know me.

It was town law, ordered by the Ice Queen herself, that if someone who left Morganville came back, we are not to do anything to interfere with the amnesia thingy. "Act Natural". Morganville's famous last words...

I smiled at her and put my finger over her mouth to shush her.

"Hey," I whispered. "I'm Shane. What's up?" I blinked a couple of times, and without any change in my expression, said, "Dude, that is a bad-ass shiner. Hurts, huh?"

Ha! Little Claire Bear had a shiner! Always knew she was feisty!

Claire Bear.

The name we gave her way back in middle school...

Everything came back to me in a rush. Helping her in kindergarten, hitting on her in STARS class, the Valentine's Day dance, the prom... That damn prom...

I pulled in a breath, trying to keep nonchalant.

"So I guess you're gonna say the other chick looks worse?"

She shook her head, then winced when motion made it hurt even worse. "No, I -- Um -- how did you know it was -- ?"

"A chick? Easy. Size you are, a guy would have put you in the hospital with a punch hard enough to leave a mark like that. So what's up with that? You don't look like you go looking for trouble." And it'd be defying Guy Code of Law to punch a chick, especially someone small as Claire.

"I'm Claire," she said, and made an awkward wave. "Hi."

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?????? I might continue, but idk....**


	2. Chapter 2:Can We Keep Her?

**Sorry it took me so long!! I don't have Glass Houses, so I don't have the quotes. I only remembered the ones from that first part. So, i'll do my best...**

**

* * *

**

When Claire fell asleep, I banged on Eve's door, just back from the date I canceled on, do to the stunning turn of events...

"Eve! Eve, open up!"

She quickly opened the door and threw me inside.

She looked like an insane-asylum-approved bunny on crack.

"OHMIGODOHMIGODOH MY GGGOOOODDD!!!! IT'S CLAIRE IT'S CLAIRE IT'S CLLLAAAIIRRREEE!!! AAAHHH!!!!LNHDLFHDFLJKHDAFKLJH;FLHDKJHLKADFHLADJFHKDHJDKJF;JDHG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Well... Eve was having a melt-down.

She suddenly sobered up. ".... Oh my god... It's Claire..."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"What are we going to do?" Her hands (which had been flung in the air) dropped back down to her sides.

"That's why I came here... If only MICHAEL were here then we could talk about what the HELL we're gonna do!"

Just as the sun slipped under the horizon, Michael appeared in the door way with damp hair, looking fresh from a shower.

"Well," I said, "Mr. Landlord.... So kind of you to have shown up. While you were taking a nice calm shower, Eve and I here were discussing the fact that Claire Danvers is IN OUR HOUSE!"

He ignored my comment. "I know. And I don't think we should let her stay."

"Why not? What are we gonna do, Michael, throw her out on the street?" Eve said.

"I don't know, but we can't let her room here."

"Give me 3 reasons, Michael." I shot back.

"For one, all students must live on campus. Two, anyone leaks anything about her past, all of us die. And three, _you were going to marry her, Shane!!_ Does that have no impact on this decision at all?!"

"So what if I was gonna marry her? That was then. And you don't think we can keep our lips sealed? Plus, with the whole dorm thing, students live off campus all the time! It's no big deal!"

Michael sighed. "Next your gonna be asking me for a new puppy."

"Puh-LEEESE, Michael?!" said Eve, "PLEASE! Can we keep her can we keep her?!"

Michael sighed again. "Why doesn't she live in the dorms anyway?"

"Something about girls bullying her." I said.

"Actually... Shane... There's something I need to tell ya about that..."

"What?"

"It's not just... _Any_ girl bullying her...."

I frowned, confused. "Go on...."

"It's Monica Morrell."

All emotion left my face in a blank stare. Then, using all the force in my system, I slammed Michael against the wall, "_Let. Her. Stay_." I growled.

"Monica?" Michael said.

Eve nodded.

"Well..." he said, "That changes things."

* * *

**What do you think?????? Let me know what part I should do next!!**

**~Eege**


	3. Chapter 3:Let Her Stay

**Woo! Finally got Glass Houses!! Now I can actually submit more than just memory!! =D**

**On with the show!**

**

* * *

**I woke up to the sound of yelling. I trudged over to the stairs railing to see Michael talking to Claire. I ground my teeth. He had decided not to let her stay. We thought we had convinced him with the Monica thing, but he was really just going to try to get her in another dorm. That jackass.

"... No," Michael was saying, "I'm sorry, but you can't stay here. House rules." What a bunch of B.S.

Claire all of a sudden looked like she was going to cry. In her eyes was rejection and fear. What had that bitch Monica done to her?

She then set her jaw, narrowed her eyes, and dug into her purse. "How much?"

Michael's expression was laughable.

"Three hundred enough?" she was saying, "I can get more if I have to."

"How?"

"Get a job. Sell stuff. I want to stay here, Michael. I really do. Yeah, I'm under eighteen, but I swear, you won't have any trouble from me. I go to school and I study. That's all I do.I'm not a partyer, I'm not a slacker. I'm useful. I'll-I'll help clean and cook."

He just stared at her. But I saw that he was remembering the Old Claire. The Claire that she was before she moved. The Claire that had a good time,but still kept a 4 point. The Claire who wheeled him around class-to-class in the wheel chair Michael had after breaking both his legs- he had jumped off a roof at a party trying to land on a mattress below. The Claire that had been everybody's "Little Sister". The claire that held my hand and didn't judge me when I cried at my sister's funeral. This Claire was all-work-and-no-play. What had happened?

"No," he said, "I'm sorry, kid. But it's too much risk."

"Eve's only a little bit older than I am!"

"Eve's eighteen. You're what? Sixteen?"

"Almost seventeen! I really am in college! I'm a freshman- look, here's my student ID..."

"Come back in a year. We'll talk about it. Look, I'm sorry. What about the dorm?"

"They'll kill me if I stay there," she took on the look of a kicked puppy, "They tried to kill me today."

"What?"

"The other girls. They punched me and shoved me down the stairs."

Michael was silent. He got up and examined the bump on her head. "What else?" he asked.

"What?"

"Besides what I can see. You're not going to drop dead on me, are you?"

"I'm okay. I saw the doctor and...."

I walked back into my room, locked the door, and punched the wall with a booming _crack!_ I couldn't believe it. Michael was going to send her out on the streets! _What the hell?!?!?!?!?!?!?_

I ground my teeth and laid on my bed in fury until I slowly drifted off to sleep...

* * *

**So...... What do you think??? No update till I get at least 5 more reviews!!**


	4. Chapter 4:SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!!!**

**Alright, ya'll, listen, and listen good. I'm sick of getting reviews saying, "I'm confused" and "Shane and Claire didn't meet in middle school!". It's downright annoying. And right now, I'm sorry if I sound like a bitch, but it says IN THE DAMN SUMMARY!!! that this is the SEQUEL to Childhood Memories- i.e., MY OWN EFFING PLOT TWIST!!!!!!!!!!! Of course this isn't gonna make sense if you haven't read CM! I've gotten frickin FLAMES that i had to delete because some idiot didn't have the brain cells to not read the summary. So, frankly, I've had enough. And because of it, I will be DISCONTINUING _It's Her_ until further notice. I AM FED UP!!!**

**E.J.**


	5. Chapter 5: AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**Fine, fine, I'll write more. But I'm stopping forever if I get ONE comment saying "Shane didn't know her before!" etc., etc... Just so you're all aware, I'm not half as enthusiastic with this story as I was before, so don't blame me if the rest sucks... Blame those who ruin it for everyone else, including me. I don't have fun writing this story anymore because people can't wipe the crud out of their eyes and grow a brain. So... Yeah. Not cool, guys... Not cool... :\**


	6. Chapter 6:Not Gone Yet

**Here goes nothing...**

I awoke, and suddenly remembered what I had heard last night. Michael wasn't going to let her stay. I slouched out of bed, wondering if he gave her money for a hotel or just told her get out.

Eve was downstairs making scrambled eggs. Good. I'm starved.

She poured milk into the eggs and I flipped. "What the hell are you doing?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Making eggs..."

"Then make eggs, not 'Eggs... Oh yeah, and milk, too.'"

"You're supposed to put milk in it."

"No your not."

"Yes you are."

"MILK'S FOR PUSSIES!"

Suddenly, Claire padded in behind us, and opened the fridge, pouring orange juice.

I was flabbergasted... You can tell something was wrong cuz' I just used the word "flabbergasted".

"So..." I said as nonchalantly as possible, as if I could care less, "Michael didn't pitch you out."

"No."

_Oh, thank God._

I nodded slowly. "Something you should know about Michael, he doesn't like taking chances. I wasn't sure he'd let you stay. If he did, he got a good vibe off you. Don't disrespect that, because if you do-" I caught myself. I was going to say, 'You won't be able to stay.' "I won't be happy either, got it?"

* * *

**Ta Da! Sorry It's short.**


	7. Chapter 7:Remembering Flames

**.net/~twilightgrl0312sorry its taken so long. ive been drawn to blank! Im going to skip a head a few monthes and get to claire remembering things. claire and shane are together at this point.**

**

* * *

**Shane POV

Claire came down the hall and past me to get into the bathroom. Before I could greet her, she was already in the bathroom.

"Claire?" I said, knocking on the door, "Something wrong?" I recalled the terrified expression on her face just moments ago.

"J-Just a d-dream," I heard her sobbing.

I pounded on the door. "Claire! Claire, let me in!"

The bathroom door swung open, to reveal a sobbing Claire with tears soaking her cheeks.

"I COULDN'T SAVE HER!" she shrieked.

"What? Save who?"

"Alyssa! Your sister! I-I had a dream that I was in that fire! And she... and she..."

"Claire. Tell me what happened," I said, even though I already knew. Because the dream she had was no dream, but a memory. The absolute worst memory of my life.

"I was at your house. Your mom was making dinner and you and your dad were watching a football game. I promised Alyssa I'd do her hair and make up because she was going to a movie with a boy she liked that night. So we went upstairs and into her room to pick out an outfit and Monica was standing there, with a lighter, setting fire to Alyssa's desk. The curtains were already ablaze. Monica said that you would pay tonight, and I would be the sacrifice. Then she set the door on fire so we couldn't get out. Alyssa and I hid in the closet. I tried to call you, but your phone was off. It was getting really smoky in there, and we couldn't breathe. I didn't know what to do! I just hugged Alyssa tight and tried to keep her calm. The closet was quickly losing oxygen, so I told her to go hide under the bed; it was metal so it wouldn't catch fire. I heard you out side the door trying to get in; apparently the rest of the house was on fire now. I screamed and screamed and screamed. But you couldn't hear me. I kept screaming, but eventually the fire burned up the oxygen, and I passed out. The next thing I knew I was on a stretcher, a tube breathing for me, and I was out of the house, I tried to find Alyssa, but she wasn't anywhere. 'Alyssa!' I screamed, 'Where's Alyssa?' The doctors didn't listen to me. They just told me to calm down and breathe. But I couldn't leave her there! I got off the stretcher and ran into the house. You followed me, telling me not to. But no one else knew where she was! I ran back up into her room, and every thing was on fire. I got myself under the bed and she was still there, barley conscious. I dragged her out from under the bed, but then the dresser fell over, blocking the exit. You were already at the door, having followed me. I was carrying Alyssa and you crawled up onto one of the shelves in the closet and told me to give you my hand. I did, but as you lifted me up I dropped Alyssa! I tried to catch her, but she fell on the burning dresser! I couldn't save her I couldn't save her I couldn't save her!"

She collapsed into my arms and sobbed. Blankly staring into space, remembering my point of view, and rubbed her back, unsure of what to do. i remembered finding Claire in the closet, passed out and looking dead. I remembered watching as Ayssa's fingers left Claire's and she fell. I remembered how Claire never forgave herself and was never quite the same after Alyssa's death.

But one thing that stuck out most in this moment?

Claire was remembering it all too.

* * *

**If you are a TwilightGrl0312 follower, please go to my profile and take the very important poll!**

**Review if you want more!**


	8. Chapter 8:The End

**Wow. i honestly forgot about this story. lol Sorry!**

* * *

It had been 3 months since Claire remembered the fire. Michael had talked to Amelie about it, and she said that Claire's memory would perhaps slowly return... if she didn't go insane first.

I was sitting at the kitchen table with Michael and Eve, when Claire stormed in like a bat outta hell.

Her hair was a mess, and her eyes had a crazy look in them as she stared at the floor.

"Claire?" I said getting up from my chair.

"I remember."

* * *

**This is so short, but this is how I wanted to end this. A cliffhanger :) It wouldn't be a TwilightGrl (Ugh I hate this name) story without it!**

**Btw, I'm probably gonna change my pen name. Any suggestions?**

**Be sure to read To Love A Pet!  
**


End file.
